


New Job

by AJsRandom



Series: Trope Bingo [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Gen, Girl Power, New Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Morgana got her corporate seductress job. Fills bad girl/boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Job

Morgana sighed as she stepped out of the elevator. _Who knew what Cenred wanted to see her about today?_ The CEO of Essetir, Inc. seemed to call her up here so often she might as well have a chair engraved with her name sitting in his office.

Cenred’s secretary ushered her right in and closed the door behind her. “Ah, Morgana,” Cenred said, standing. She studied him for a moment; he was a handsome, well-groomed man, but always struck her as oily. “Please sit. We have things to discuss.”

“Sir, if this is about the Thomas account, I can assure you that—”

“This is _not_ about the Thomas account. You handled that debacle relatively well. No, this is about your . . . _hobby_.”

Morgana paled. _How did he find out about that?_ Her voice stayed even as she replied. “To which hobby are you referring?”

Cenred’s smile slid off his face. “Don’t try to lie to me. I’m referring to your rather well-paid dominatrix activity.”

“Oh.”

“Indeed.”

“Well, what of it? Don’t tell me _you_ want my services.” She smirked. “Because I have a strict ‘no play for co-workers’ policy.”

“Oh no, I don’t want your services, although it would be interesting to see you, um, dressed up. No, I’d like you to use your _skills_ for a new position I’ve just developed. Ever heard of corporate espionage?”

“Of course. But what . . .”

“It’ll come to you.”

She stood, indignant. “You think I would use myself for your benefit? No thank you. I’ve—”

“I will _double_ your current salary.”

She didn’t even stop to think. “When do I start?” She sat again.

“You bad, bad girl. You didn’t even let me describe your duties.”

“Use my skills of seduction to worm information out of whoever you see fit? Yeah, I’ve got it.”

“Cheeky. That’s essentially it, but you’ll also have tools—coercive drugs, a clothing allowance, access to jewelry, places to seduce your marks, and complete dossiers. The hard work will be done _for_ you.”

“You don’t know my ‘hobby’ very well, do you?”

He flushed. “I don’t need to. _You_ do.”

“Of course.” She stood. “Thank you for the offer, sir. I accept.”

“Wonderful. You’ll be given further information by registered mail. Oh, and you’ll keep your current daytime position as a cover, though your workload will be reduced.” He reached his hand out. “Always a pleasure Morgana.”

She shook his hand. “Thank you. Good day sir.”

“Good day.”


End file.
